This invention relates to a new and novel window stop.
There is a need in the building industry for a stop for fixed windows that provides a quality construction and yet one that is not overly complex in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install. Such a stop is needed that readily fits in a roughed-in opening without special tools and one that provides a means of mounting a pane of glass from the inside of the building. Various devices such as covered in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,787, 3,583,114, and 4,328,644, are representative of window framing or the like, and although the structures thereof may employ extruded parts, they do not achieve the combined features of simplicity, low cost, ease of installation, and a capability of mounting a simple pane of glass from the inside.